The day in the life of the Jordans
by Lolamufasa
Summary: Zoe hanna and Nick jordan with their two kids, this includes their ups their downs and their life in the ED don't own zoe and Nick only own Maya and charlotte!
1. Off sick

It had been 11 years since zoe and Nick became Mr and Mrs Jordan! Since then they have had two children. A 12 year old girl called charlotte and a 4 year old girl called Maya

It was 6'oclock in the morning and nicks alarm sounded this painfully high pitched noise. Zoe was always telling him how much she hated that. It was back to school and work as the summer holidays were finally over.

"Morning" Nick whispered as he took a strand of Zoe's hair and sweeped it behind her ear.

"Morning" she replied

"Back to work today!" Nick excitedly reminded zoe "are you excited." Knowing full well she wasn't going to be anything of the sort

"No I'd rather stay in bed with you all day" she wrapped her arms around him

He pulled her up against his chest

"What a shame eh? I will make it up to you later"

"Oooooooh I very much like the sound of that Mr Jordan"

A very load knock came from out side the door

" come in!" Zoe said sitting herself up so she could see who it was

It was maya her long straight brown hair appeared first and then the rest of her.

"Mum I don't feel well I don't wanna go to school!"

She crawled into the bed in between her two parents cuddling her dad as she knew he would give in earlier than her mum.

" let me feel your head then!" Zoe demanded

She felt Maya's head with the back of her hand

" you don't have a temperature there is nothing wrong with you" Zoe snapped

Maya frowned and then stuck out her bottom lip to her dad and hugged him even tighter than before

" pweeeeeez daddy!" She begged

Zoe rolled her eyes she knew maya was a daddy's girl and it didn't help that Nick gave in to pretty much everything she asked

" oh come on Zoe one day won't hurt!"

They both turned to face Zoe

"Nick your going soft in your old age, fine we can take her into work she can stay with someone in the staff room"

"Thank you thank you thank you" maya hugged Zoe so tight that she all most fell of the bed " love you mummy" Zoe giggled " love you too"

maya lifted her self off the bed and put her hand up infront of her dad for a high five. Nick laughed and then high fives her.

maya skipped out with bounce in her step. " shes got you in the palm of her hand" exclaimed zoe

nick rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. He knew she loved that. Zoe slowly got up from her bed and turned around to face Nick " not so fast" and winked at him in the way that always annoys him cause she knows how much he wants her to lay there with groaned and then got himself out of bed.


	2. Back to the ED

_**ok so I changed the character of the son to charlotte and she is 11 years old instead of the son. This will not change again and I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused**_

Nick sat on the edge of the bed admiring Zoe whilst she did her hair and make-up. He couldn't have a more amazing and beautiful wife, he thought to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Zoe asked confused as to why he was staring at her

" am I not allowed to admire how beautiful you look"

" you always were good with words" Zoe answered

Nick stood up and went over to Zoe. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Stop your gonna mess up my make-up!"

Nick laughed to himself as he spun her around

"STOP" Zoe screamed "you are soooo annoying"

"Nick" Zoe said in the seductive way that she says his name when she wants something

" yes my darling"

"Do me a favour"

"Anything for you"

"Go check if the kids are ready"

Nick sighed and let go of Zoe

He strolled across the corridor and knocked on charlottes bedroom door.

"Come in"

" char are you ready yet?" Hoped Nick as usually charlotte is quite slow in the mornings.

"Yep I'm on my way down"

Nick arrived downstairs when he saw maya all changed and ready to go for a day in the ED. Maya loved the ED she especially loved jay as they got on really well. Next charlotte came strolling down the stairs ready for school. Nick knew it was going to kick off as charlotte loved the ED too and was probably very jealous of maya.

Charlotte shot evil eyes at maya and then turned to Nick but knowing that Nick would take no nonsense from her she decided to not say anything.

"Zoe come on we are late!" Nick called up

Zoe was the last to come down the stairs

"If that skirt gets any tighter I'm not so sure your boss will be too happy" Nick said as admiring Zoe's figure

"Oh come on you know you love it and you wouldn't want it any other way" Zoe put her arms around Nick biting her bottom lip.

Nick smirked then charlotte entered from the front room.

"Can we go before I throw up all over the floor!" She said as pretending to gag.

Nick rolled his eyes and them exited opening the door open for his three girls before getting into the car himself.

They dropped off charlotte and started to make their way to the ED.

"Been a long time since we've been here!" Nick looked over to Zoe who was looking slightly nervous

"Are you scared?!" Nick said sarcastically as he knows all the ways to wind her up!

Zoe slapped him all the wrist so it left a tiny red mark. Nick looked down to his wrist

"Well at least now I won't forget you when treating patients" Nick exclaimed sarcastically. All three of them grinned. They all had the same sense of humour even maya. Zoe stepped out of the car and walked over to maya who had the biggest grin on her face.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to come to a hospital!" Zoe held Maya's arm and all three of them walked towards the door hand in hand


	3. Welcome back!

**Hey! It's been a while, I know. I wasn't going to carry on with this story, but suddenly I had a burst of new ideas.**

******I will update once a week to start off with (which will be a Tuesday) but this may change. **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter it's a bit of an introduction to the rest of the story.**

Chapter 3

All three of them waltzed in as if they owned the place, well technically they did, maya couldn't help the constant grin on her face as she held her parents hand. Nick didn't like showing much of his caring side at work (his weakness as he saw it) which was much to Zoe's amusement because she found it quite funny.

They had both taken 6 weeks off because the kids were on holiday, so they had no idea what might have changed in the department. But they were about to find out.

"Where is everyone?!" Nick angrily exclaimed as he searched around for any sign of a nurse, doctor and then as he became more desperate even a porter would have been nice to see.

"Maybe they've thrown us a surprise party!" Maya giggled at the idea

Suddenly zoe rushed towards the staff room closely followed by a grinning maya and a confused Nick.

"WELCOME BACK!" Every single staff member screamed at the three shocked faces in front of them

"Wow" zoe exclaimed, most of the staff members that faced them she knew very well there were only three new additions to the team which both her and Nick were pleasantly surprised at.

"Hello everyone, it's great to see you all it feels like it's been a lifetime" Nick addressed his staff

"I'm just glad you guys are back so I can get rid of all the paperwork" Dylan sarcastically put in, which received a few giggles.

Zoe was so caught up in the whole event that she forgot to mention about maya.

"Oh, for those of you who are un aware this is our daughter maya she isn't feeling great today, so she will be hanging around in the department." Zoe announced

"no way this can't be little maya Jordan, where's my little girl gone." Jay grinned

"JAY!" Maya screamed so load that the rest of the hospital could probably hear it. She bolted up to him and hugged him so hard that he almost fell over.

Nick and zoe both burst out laughing along with Tess and Charlie who where well aware of Maya and Jay's relationship.

Nick caught sight of three new faces awkwardly standing at the back of the room. He signalled to zoe for both of them to walk over. "Hi, I'm doctor Hanna..." Zoe started before Nick interrupted

"Jordan" he corrected

Zoe looked embarrassed and replied "sorry force of habit"

Nick chuckled to himself "and I'm Mr Jordan"

He wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist as if he was marking his territory.

Stood before them was a young girl doctor with straight brown hair, a young boy doctor with short blond hair, and a porter with scruffy brown hair

The porter took it upon himself to introduce the three of them "hi I'm max and this is Dr chao and Dr hardy."

"lovely to meet you all" Nick replied

"we've heard so much about you two, the clinal lead and his wife" lily explained, she really didn't have much manner

Zoe shot Nick a death stare at this remark as she hated being referred to as just the clinical leads wife, She was a very independent person and intended on keeping it that Way when she got married.

"Well I've heard a lot about you two too, zoe isn't it" Max said looking towards zoe

"Yeah it is" Zoe replied confused as to what he meant

"No need to look so scared I'm not a stalker, Robyn has told me about you, she's my step sister" at this zoe looked relieved.

In the corner of her eye she could see Robyn begin to rush up to her along with Rita, the three of them had an amazing friendship. They were hilarious together "Zoe!" They both screamed rushing up to her and hugging her.

Zoe laughed at this and replied "oh how I've missed you two"

"So how are you both?" Robyn asked Nick and zoe

"Ah we are doing fine, Maya is as hyper as ever, and char is turning into a right little teenager" Zoe explained

"Nothing like her mum" Nick sarcastically added in. Which earned a second swat on the arm from zoe.

Max, Robyn and Rita all laughed, lily and Ethan had now gone off.

"So, Max how are you finding the ED" Nick asked sensing that zoe wanted the conversation to change

"Ummm it's okay I guess, nah it's great everyone's hilarious" Max joked. Zoe could sense they were going to get on, both equally sarcastic.

Just then Maya rushed up to Zoe and Nick and said her hellos to Robyn and Rita. "mummy, can I have some chocolate! Please" she asked innocently

Zoe immediately came to a quick decision "No way young lady"

Maya pulled a sad face and then immediately looked at her dad, he was about to give in when he looked to Zoe and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid what your mum said goes, as I really don't fancy sleep on the sofa tonight, sorry darling." Nick apologised.

Max laughed at this and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it over to Maya.

"I LOVE YOU!" Maya squealed and hugged Max, then she ran away.

"Is that how you win over all the ladies, with chocolate?" Zoe asked with slight annoyance in her voice

Max laughed and pulled her out a chocolate bar, zoe was about to take it before Nick snatched it off her and ate it.

He then walked to the centre of the room and announced "now everyone, I speak for myself and my wife when I say it's brilliant to be back, but I'm sure we all have work to be getting on with so if you don't mind..." Nick finished his speech and walked off to his office.

"Some things never change" Dylan exclaimed.

**Hope you all liked that chapter there will be another one up next Tuesday. **

**Please read and review**


End file.
